Forum:Different wiki provider?
Poll After being an admin here for a month and noticed how Wikia is handling things and which road they are heading towards, i've come to the conclusion that it might be in the best interest of this community to move to a different wiki provider... I'm not the only admin who thinks this way as you can read here, as a matter of fact more and more wiki's on wikia are moving over as we speak. Shall we move-over now that we are still in starting phase? Yes, i agree its a good decision. No, i don't think that's a good idea. I don't care either way. *I have already reserved a wiki(en, kr, etc) on ShoutWiki for us for this purpose. I won't be nearly as active as i was here though, probably totally absent like... So anyone who thinks (s)he has the will and time to manage it, feel free to apply for a leading position! Current contributors will have a higher preference, according to their contributed work, for obvious reasons. I'm planning on becoming backup only for technical matters, if i continue at all. Because this has eaten way to much time from me as i had initially planned. So, i leave it up to this community to decide... 07:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Related articles Here are some related articles on this subject that might be interesting/helpfull: *My announcement on AWA-talk page *Differences between Wikia and Shoutwiki *extensions: Wikia vs Shoutwiki *Instructions to leave Wikia for Shoutwiki Petition signatures Please put your signatures, and signatures alone, below to visually show your support, in a less anonymous way, if you agree: (Use :~~~~ on a new line) 17:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Comments If you want to comment on this, please do so below instead of the discussion page. ---- Looking at the current votes, i have initiated "Request a database dump" as mentioned on Instructions to leave Wikia for Shoutwiki just a few seconds ago. 21:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I don't play Uncharted Waters Online yet, but it is highly probable that I will when I decide that I've had enough of Champions Online. I have actively edited several Wikia wikis, though, and have been around the site for a few years. In the long run, it would likely be better to have a different host for the wiki. The move to Oasis isn't the first time that Wikia has decided to impose big changes that broke a zillion pages on various wikis. If you stay with Wikia, it is highly improbable that this will be the last time that they impose changes and demand that you change a bunch of page formatting things. Telling people that they have to log in to see pages look right really isn't a viable solution. No matter what you do, most users will never register and log in to a wiki. Even if you were to offer $10 all long time lurkers who would register and log in, and actually pay it, most of them still wouldn't. Wikia knows this, which is why they don't show very many ads to logged in users. If you have to log in, then the site may look fine to the relative handful of active editors, but you'll drive away the great majority of prospective users who will not log in. There's no guarantee that monobook will be an option forever, either. In the discussion on GuildWiki moving (we eventually moved to curse.com), it was claimed that the only reason Wikia still offers monobook at all is that they legally have to for uncyclopedia. If they leave, Wikia likely drops monobook entirely. It will be easier to move now than a year from now the next time Wikia imposes a new skin and says everyone has to move to it. This is partially because there will hopefully be a lot more content a year from now than today, and more pages moving means more pages break when they move. It is also because if you optimize everything for Oasis now, you'll have to optimize it for whatever skin you move to if you move later. There wouldn't be any sense in moving and keeping Oasis, as it's really an awful skin for a game information wiki. It makes me think Wikia fancies themselves as a blogging site. If you do move, don't sabotage the Wikia version. Wikia will ban you and undo your changes for that. Wikia's imposing the Oasis skin on a wiki not designed for it is adequate sabotage that new people looking to join a wiki for this game will go to your new one. It might also be good to leave a talk page message for everyone who has ever edited this wiki to inform them of the change, as Wikia won't allow a main page site notice about the move forever. Quizzical 22:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I know exactly what you mean, and im trying to come-up with a way they can't oppose to using whatever ToU they have. But because that is almost impossible i started this vote so early on in this communities life, that visitors in future will know why the main (original) contributors have decided to move. When visitors get a clear hint that the info they search will be more up-to-date and complete on the new wiki, this site can stay open until eternity catching Wikia-Flu 22:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- When are we moving (*.*)?? :I will contact the staff of shoutwiki very soon, i was waiting on the database dump tobe made. 08:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Update:' I just emailed the staff with the request to help in the move, hope it will be done soon... I still need ppl, to run the site though... 23:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) *Just contacted them again using their contact form on the wiki, this is taking long ugh... 07:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *Looks like they finaly did the import on shoutwiki, see notice 07:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- What do people need to know to help run the new site? I would like to join that group but I might not know enough to be part of it. Vellen 03:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :At moment the only requirement would be, willingness to be active and involved on that wiki. Technical know-how can be learned over time, and that's where i can be of help when possible. 10:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Then I would like to help run the site. Do I need to fill out anything to join the group? Vellen 23:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 04:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC)